1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a head restraint, and in particular to an open style head restraint with a closeout for both aesthetic and/or structural purposes, and a method for making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent legislation has required vehicle seat head restraints to extend higher in vehicles for improved safety. For example, European legislation requires that the top of the head restraint be positioned 750 mm above the hip pivot point, which is substantially higher than most current designs. As a result of these tall seat designs, either the seat back is made taller and/or the head restraint is made taller. Because a taller seat back may obstruct the view of the occupant, it is preferred that the head restraint is made taller and includes a halo or opening to maximize visibility.
With a taller or larger head restraint design made of a foam filler material, the overall weight of the head restraint increases, thereby reducing fuel economy of the vehicle. In addition, a taller or larger head restraint design imposes design constraints, such as a stitch seam for the covering material.
The inventors of the present invention has recognized these and other problems associated with conventional head restraint designs and have developed a two-piece head restraint design that reduces the overall weight of the head restraint, while improving visibility, impact properties, and increasing the modularity of the design.